This invention relates to metal oxide coatings and more particularly to chromium oxide coatings.
Chromate coatings have been employed widely in corrosion protection of aluminum alloys and steel. Thermal radiation balance, however, is a second possible use.
There have been initiatives in recent years to find coating methods, in general, which reduce (or eliminate, if possible) the quantity of waste products which must be disposed of and volatiles released into the air due to vehicles or solvents used in the process.